orendan_leaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Aethers
Aethers Aethers - (Pronounced - Ay-TH-ers) One of the four races of the Fae Folk . First creation of Imagodai in her quest to complete the project set forth by her progenito and husband, Partumis. Eventually, their own work altered the very nature of their being, causing so many changes that Imagodai stopped the creation of Orenda to determine the depth of the alterations. She discovered that five families had sprung from her original Aethers.The Aethers collectively call themselves the "First People". A fact that angers the Aviarus, who call themselves the "First Children", and perpetually argue the preeminence of who were first among the Children of the God Elementals. History The original Aethers were created by Imagodai to help her construct the World of Orenda. They were a combination of Spirit and the small amount of creation Imagodai pulled from the orb of creation/reality that Partumis, the God Elemental of Creation left in Imagodai's care to be the core of Orenda. She gave them the task of collecting all the elements needed to form the World of Orenda; Spirit, Air, Earth, FIre, and Water. The Aethers began gathering the elements needed to encompass the orb of creation/reality. As they gathered the individual elements and placed them in the order dictated by Partumis' plans, Imagodai noticed that the elements were not completely leaving her Aethers and that it was altering them. She decided to call a halt to the work being done on Orenda. The shell of air, was already in place. The core of creation/reality was safely ensconced within a protective layer of spirit. The sphere of spirit was protected with thick layers of earth. Fire and water were waiting within the shell of air to bring the final process of life to fruition. She gathered her children and saw that some gathered around her directly, but four other groups were forming separated from her. Upon closer inspection of the groups, she found that they were forming groups around four individuals. These four individuals held within themselves a specific element of purity to rival that of her purity of Spirit. She took these four and leaving just enough of spirit and creation to maintain their existence, removed all other forms of elements except the dominant element. By doing this experiment Imagodai created four more God Elementals: *Deumael – God Elemental of Air – was tasked with making beings that would ensure the elements were spread as evenly within their layers as possible and transporting the remaining Aethers around the Orenda as it was being formed. *Duesterra – God Elemental of Earth – was tasked with creating beings that would help the Aethers and other Children of Spirit in sculpting the physical world of Orenda, its valleys, mountains, canyons, seas, oceans, ponds, lakes, vistas, and continents. *Ignidean – God Elemental of Fire – was given the honor of bringing light and warmth to the world and entrusted with making beings that would fill the world with art and life. *Marisdu – God Elemental of Water – was given the final task. Her charges would carry the element of life starting/giving water to the world of Orenda. Imagodai then gave a percentage of the Aethers to each of the new God Elementals, to assist with their tasks. The God Elementals fashioned the other non-human races from these primal Aether families, the most pure of each family leaving with their new gods. Imagodai then sequestered her remaining Aethers, while the God Elementals did their work. She allowed the five families of Aethers to continue on as they were, doing small work in maintaining the collection of the elements for Orenda. These families became the five clans of the Aethers, while their bodies appear to have a general look, varying only slightly, they have dominant "Colored Swirls" that cover their deep black skin and sometimes unjustly levied stereotypes of personality and prejudices. *The Exspirs are the elementals of Spirit. These Aethers are the caretakers of life. Often seen as the "high priests" of the God Elemental of Spirit, Imagodai. Their healers are sought out by many of the other Children of the God Elementals. They are rumored to have been the originators of Healing through Focus and Faith. Their skin is, while a deep black at its core, has brighter "Green Swirls" of color than that of other Aethers. The color Green is associated with the element known as Spirit. *The Fugans are the elementals of Air. These are the Aethers that are the caretakers of the skies. They claim to be the teachers of flight, stating that they were the ones that taught the first Aviarus how to glide, swoop, and soar through the air. They also claim to have inspired and encouraged the Skyrider Dwarves, to show a lack of respect towards the Aviarus, who claim to be the true "First Children". As with all Aethers the base skin tone of the Fugans is a deep black, their skin ultimately shows bright "Yellow Swirls" of color compared to the other families of Aethers. The color Yellow is associated with the element known as Air. *The Lutumans are the elementals of Earth. These Aethers are the caretakers of the land and its denizens. They concern themselves with maintaining the life that covers Orenda, at least anything not covered by water. The Lutumans claim to have been the reason that the Pooka exist, stating that without their incessant beggging for help to Imagodai, their furry brethren would not exist. The Lutumans have the standard deep black base skin tone, the swirls that cover their skin have a "Burnt Orange" colouring. The color Brown/Burnt Orange is associated with the elment known as Earth. *The Ignisians are the elementals of Fire. These Aethers are the caretakers of what is known as "Force-Mastery", to most denizens of Orenda. The Aethers discovered the essence of using all the elements, including the element Creation, to alter the world around them. They discovered "Focus" an essential component for using and manipulating the element of fire. They taught this essential skill to the children of Ignidean, the Elves , who were chosen to help spread light and warmth to the World of Orenda. Because of this gift, the Elves shifted their primary task, once completed, to protecting all of the Children of Spirit, becoming defenders of the Fae Folks' tendency to remain neutral in most conflicts. The Ignisians have "Red Swirls" colouring their typical deep black of their skin. *The Aquars are the elementals of Water. These Aethers, like their cousins, the Lutumans and the protecting of life on land, are protectors of the waters of Orenda and its denizens. They concern themselves with maintaining the life that is covered by water. The Aquars claim to have encouraged the Lake Dwarves to discover what Marisdu had hidden under the water after their ancestors had gone to all the effort of scultpting/carving the surface of Orenda. This was done out of respect for the Dwarves and possibly as an insult to the Children of Water, who were overly proud of their apparent dominance in the element of water. The Aquars attempted to help other Children of the God Elementals in reaching for the depths of the oceans and seas. The Aquars have "Blue Swirls" colouring their deep black skin. The Aethers consider themselves to be of one Family of the Fae Folk and do not discriminate against the differences in their own people. Marriages across the clans of Aethers is not uncommon, just rare. A child any clan-mixed union general produces children with uniform colored swirls till they reach puberty and their personality or preference to one element or another becomes dominant. In general, the Aethers are perceived as a benevolent race and a welcome presence in most communities, parties, and guilds. Category:Non-Human Races Category:Fae Folk Category:Races of Orenda